


That First Time

by R_S



Series: Each and Every Time [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Denial, Fondling, M/M, Shock, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: ...Zoro's sure he's imagined it all...





	That First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This little mini-piece is kicking off a series of one off's! LOL - because I totally need another project. !!This is my OTP!! There isn't enough Zolu in the world. So again, Oda is a god of Storytelling, I'm only borrowing. Please enjoy!!

 

The first time it happened, Zoro thought he was imagining things....

 

Gotten snatched by his Captain's stretched out arm as usual. Being sprung a few hundred yards into the air to land sprawled in a heap on the deck of the Merry. Usopp and Nami groaning indignantly as they get up. Twirly Cook shouting that they're _still being chased!_ The Swordsman's landed on his stomach, with Luffy right on top of him. Still got one arm spun right around his First Mate, got a good _grab_ of him. “O-oi,-ee _heh!_ ” Pressed his forehead against the deck, and he's hot all over. For the noise he's just made, and what's he sweating for?

 

A slow soft wipe of the younger teen's thumb over Zoro's clothed ballsack might have something to do with it...

 

“O-oi! Quit tha- _eeh?!_ ” Luffy palms him, rocking forward with firm pressure. Dislocating rubbery kneecaps at the same time, to tangle them in the older teen's legs. Keeping his strong nakama prone. Chin down on the deck of his ship. The Pirate Captain nudges gold jewelry with the end of his nose.

“Zoro's got a really.... _pretty_ back.” It's perfectly normal. Usual. To hear Luffy giggling. Making childishly obvious statements about their immediate surroundings, or else he's whining about being hungry... _Unusual_ for there to be a husk and thick marrow caught within his voice. Whispered, so there's also a hot gust of meat-breath against the shell of Zoro's left ear. The swordsman spun, inwardly. A visceral surge to curl his body. Needing to free himself of this defenseless position. “Shishishi-shi~” The young Pirate Captain's warm tongue laps gently into the groove of his First Mate's neck and shoulder. The larger man straining against his grip. Continuing to giggling, breathing the other man in. His scent rising off determined cords of stacked muscle spiced with three days of sake, sea, and steel polish.

“... _le'ggo_..!” More low growling. Zoro twists his arms, and they're immediately forced up away from his sides. Unable to punch, push, or strike. Both legs wound up, restrained as completely as if he'd been shackled to a frame.

 

Luffy smiles. Licking his lips when he finds the other's heartbeat. Feeling it thrum hard in his grasp, then skipped... then _races_. His swordsman silently coming to terms, he's _stranded_ in this way. The rest of the crew not thirty feet away, moving about the ship below. They've not noticed them missing... yet... Luffy moves his hands, gone and groped the older's chest. Following along the long line of a scar spanned his nakama's torso through his shirt. Been hardly two months, since he got it from him. Mihawk. The embodiment of Zoro's dream, in his quest to be the Greatest in the World. Hard nobs of twisted flesh in the otherwise rougher gash are places where sutures had been sew in and tied... ripped out... tied again... A bunch of times this has happened, now Luffy's thinking about it.. Some of the spots still weep, sometimes. If his Swordsman trains particularly hard.

Zoro is always training hard.

“Wh- _hahh_ -!” His Captain touching along the outside of his trousers rails his whole brain. Zoro straining at the grip the younger maintains on his wrists and elbows, but it's useless. The _angle_ is against him. Luffy clung on solid, and secure. The swordsman's guttered an involentary sound. Halfway between gasping and pleading that leaves him ashamed, after it's finished dragging out of him.

“Whoa~” Far from dazzled amazement, Luffy's whisper is closer to how beasts talk to one another. “Zoro gets pretty big~” He's pressed the pads of his middle and ring fingers gently against Zoro's base. Encouraging out a slick liquid that makes a damp spot appear on the swordsman's trousers. “Bet'cha I get _bigger_ than Zoro.” Grinding intentuously, Luffy shows he's hard.

“H- _huh_ -?!” Unable to weed out one single question off a list rapidly lengthening, Zoro's whole body tightens. Surging once again, to get free. Air pushing going in and out at a rapid pace, making white spots appear in his vision... but he _can't get away_!

 

Almost forgotten... “Oi! We are _being attacked_! What the fuck are you two _doing_?!”

 

Unwound himself from his First Mate, Captain Monkey D Luffy's hopped up with grin sparkling on his face. Gone to join the fray amid incoming canon fire Sanji was currently negotiating solo. Chopper in charge of the helm, with Vivi holding tight to the doorframe onto the cabin.

“Zoro, go around to the- _Zoro?_ ” She's just glanced back from where the redheaded Navigator's been watching the clouds up ahead. One's they'll use in just a minute to lose these sorry assholes been chasing them... “Get up!! What's the matter with you?”

He's not gotten up yet? Admittedly, the Swordsman isn't sure right now, which way is up? _What just happened_? Nami's shouting at him, he thinks. But he's not hearing a thing. Can't _feel_ a thing, besides a dull pounding of blood down below his belly... _What the fuck is that about_?!

“Roronoa Zoro!!”

The swordsman's doesn't remember putting his hands down on the deck. Doesn't remember sitting up. His back meeting the wall outside Merry's cabin. Breathing long, painful breaths into him. It's when the First Mate's aware the wind's caught up to them. Snapping their Ship's marked sail so it makes a loud _flapt!_ Salt spray and breeze ripping across open water, rushing Nami's mikan trees and knocking a few green leafs loose to flutter out over blue waves.

 

They get away, and things all back to normal. Every little thing in place, and as it should be. Zoro's _sure_ he's imagined... whatever that was. Settling knee's-bent propped up against Merry's main mast. A shake of his green head, he shifts his hamaraki to hide a irritating erection that's confused him most of all. Not able to find any sleep, Zoro spends the next six hours lifting the heaviest of his weights to force it down.

 

He's imagining things! All he needs is to get a grip!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews and stuff??


End file.
